Lizzie And Edwin Ipod Shuffle
by xoxomolls
Summary: Lizzie and Edwin's relationship through music.


Pardon me… -he is we

The young brunette looked at the boy next to her, "I've never been good at this stuff…"

He tilted his head in confusion, "What stuff?" And then her lips were on his and his hands were around her waist. And she was pressed against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

When she pulled away, he was breathless and didn't say anything. She took this as rejection and fought tears as she made her way out of the games closet.

It was well after midnight by the time he made his way out of the closet and walked out of her window and onto the roof where she sat, engulfed in moonlight. She turned a tearstained face to look at him before turning back to the moon. He sat next to her and she stiffened, her arms tightening around her knees. "Liz," he whispered, "I love you. I've loved you ever since I first met you. I never imagined that you would feel the same way. I was in shock. I'm so sorry I didn't respond. I love you."

A smile tugged at her lips and she leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm came around her and they sat and watched the moon over the pond.

Face Down –Red jumpsuit Apparatus

He looked at her in horror. A bruise covered her stomach. She had blood running down her face from a cut above her eye. Her hair was a mess. There were rips in her tank top and her jeans were muddy and there was a hole in the knee. She was covered in blood. Tears ran down her face and her body shook as she sobbed.

"Oh Lizzie," He said and pulled her into his arms. She cowered in his grip and buried her face in his chest. He just slipped an arm under her legs and picked her up and walked over to his bed. He sat down, leaning against the backboard, and held her tight against him. After at least an hour, the shaking subsided and she just trembled every once in a while. But still, he didn't let go. She rested her head on his chest and slowly drifted to sleep. "I'll never let him hurt you again." He whispered into the darkness as he brushed the hair from her face.

Don't leave –Vanessa Hudgens

She turned to leave but his hand reached out and grabbed her arm, "Don't leave," He whispered. She closed her eyes, but it was pointless. He couldn't see the tears she was trying to desperately to hide. She shook her arm out of his grasp and walked out of his room, wiping her eyes.

Edwin looked after her and a single tear slipped down his cheek. _No, _he said to himself, _I'm not letting this happen. _

"Lizzie," He screamed as he ran down the stairs. No one was home to hear him but her. He ran into the living room and spun around trying to find her. He caught a glimpse of a lone figure sitting outside on the porch steps, rolling a soccer ball back and forth between her feet. He sprinted to the door.

He crouched down in front of her and took the ball from her. She looked up at him, glaring and about to shout, but he interrupted her. "Liz, I'm not letting you go. Ever. I love you far too much to let you walk away because you're scared. I can't live without you. And I'm not planning to. I know you want this to work as much as I do. I get that you're afraid, but I'm not going to leave you. You can trust me. I love you. You are everything to me." By the end of his rant, she was crying and he was shedding a few tears too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt. They stayed like that until they could no longer see the sun.

Beautiful Mess-Diamond Rio

"I'm such a wreck," Lizzie said in shame, hanging her head, "I fall over my feet when I see you and I act like an idiot around you and I can't stop smiling. AHH!"

Edwin put a soothing hand on her shoulder, "You're in love. I love you too. Calm down. I don't care. It only makes you cuter. We can laugh over the stupid stuff like this or make a big deal out of it. And honestly I can think of much better things to do in our time. I can't tell you how fast you make my heart beat. I know the feeling, love. It's weird. And awkward. But it feels right all the same. Just smile and get over here so I can kiss you."

Lizzie grinned and leaned into him as their lips touched. And magic was the common thought at that moment.

Pour me out- He is we

The rain fell on her but she didn't care. She kept her hands in her jean pockets and stayed there, sitting on the curb. She was actually kind of glad for the rain. It helped hide her tears. Her brown hair blew into her face, but she didn't brush it away. She just stared at the concrete.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her but didn't turn around. The black haired boy sat beside her and wrapped his jacket around her. She silently slipped her arms through the sleeves and inhaled the scent. She finally forced her eyes to his.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly and she shrugged.

He gave her a look, "It has to be something. You can tell me anything."

"I think I'm in love," She whispered, putting her head down again. She didn't see the flash of pain that echoed across his face, before he wiped it away.

"He's one lucky guy. You should tell him."

"I just did," She answered, now tracing patterns into the road. He froze as it sunk in.

He looked thoughtful, "I have an idea." He grabbed her hand, pulled her up and led her to the middle of the road. He wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her waist gingerly. They swayed back and forth before the space between them was gone and they were in a kind of hug. He whispered, "I love you too," and she smiled into his chest.

Come back to me – Vanessa Hudgens

He was on his knees, kneeling in front of the only person he really cared about. She had tears streaming down her face and her hands were between his. He was about to cry.

"Lizzie, come back. I can't take this. I can't take not having you. Not being able to see you every morning. Not being able to hold your hand and hold you. I can't take it. I love you. You think about me all the time. And I think about you. Don't even try to deny it. I know I hurt you. And I'm so sorry for that. But forgive and forget! I miss you. I can't handle you not being here. It's me and you. Forever."

Edwin hung his head as tears fell from his eyes. She fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms slowly came around her waist and he pressed his lips to her cheek. They fit, just like a puzzle piece.

Imperfection-Saving Jane

The young girl paced back and forth in her room with a thoughtful expression on her face. She had her hands on her hips and was biting her lip. Her forehead scrunched up a little as she got frustrated and kept pacing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet, hon," came Edwin's voice and she spun around to glare at him. Then she sighed and sat on the floor, leaning back on her bed.

"Ed, why do you love me? I'm not perfect. You could have anyone. I'm not as pretty as some people or as smart as others. I'm not as funny as Miranda from Chemistry. And I'm not graceful like Hannah. I'm just me." She hung her head as her rant ended and played with her bracelets. She felt him move and soon found herself in his embrace.

"Lizzie, you may not be perfect. But imperfection is what makes you real. You're my best friend, you're the prettiest girl in the world, you're super smart, and you make me smile just by walking into a room. You are a klutz, but you are MY klutz and I wouldn't have it any other way. And for the record, you're perfect in my book."

Mockingbird- Rob Thomas

"You and me tried everything, still those mockingbirds don't sing," the words ran through his head as he sighed and knocked on her bedroom door. She opened it with a grimace as if she knew what he was going to say.

She stepped back to let him pass and sat silently on the bed. He looked at her and discovered that all his words wouldn't come. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. He mumbled that it wasn't working and she nodded.

He squeezed her hand and left as quickly as he had come so he wouldn't see her tears.

You won't find this- Carrie Underwood

"I hope you're happy," she screamed at him punching his chest with every word. The sound of her voice echoed through the empty house as he took her blows silently like a rock.

"You made him break up with me. You are the reason he left. Why couldn't you just let me be happy!" Lizzie continued to shout.

Edwin waited until she was dissolved in tears before he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she let out an anguished sob. "If he left, Liz, he didn't deserve you in the first place."

DJ got us falling in love again- Usher

The lights blinked in different colors. She had a soda in her hand and he had his hand on the small of her back as he led her to a table. The DJ's voice came over the speakers, "This is a song for the couples out there. Let's get some love moving in this club tonight."

The brunette looked at him with a spark in her eyes and he smiled and led her to the floor. She twirled around in a black dress and heels as his hands held onto her waist. The people moved until they were eventually standing in the middle of the dance floor. She laughed and started singing along. This was the best night of their lives and the DJ smiled as he watched love blossom.

Can't stop the rain- Cascada

Lizzie McDonald tried to wipe away the tears as she slid down the hallway wall in her high school. His footsteps had long since vanished but the memory was clear. He was gone. Jamie had left her. And he wasn't coming back. She forced herself up and walked outside of the school.

She stood there in the rain as thunder roared and the sky brightened with the flashes of lightning. She didn't care that she was getting soaked. She should never have come to the dance tonight. She knew she should've stayed home.

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name. Soon, she found herself looking into the brown eyes of Edwin Venturi, her best friend. He didn't even have to ask. He knew what had happened.

"Oh, sweetheart…" He said, before taking her in his arms. She shook quietly and he murmured comforting words.

Only You- Josh Kelly

He watched as she twirled around in the arms of some tall, blond guy. His fingers dug into his palm and he forced himself to stay in the corner and not rip the guy's hands off of Lizzie. She was laughing then all of the sudden; she screamed for him to leave her alone and ran out of the gym in tears.

Edwin waited a second before getting up and running after her. He found her sitting in front of her locker.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She sighed, "He asked me if I wanted to go somewhere quieter and then felt me up." Edwin saw red and felt his blood boil. Someone had tried to hurt HIS Lizzie. And that just wasn't acceptable. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she softly spoke, "You're my best friend. You know everything that's on my mind. And I just realized that I love you." He smiled and told her he felt the same way. His arm tightened around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

What I didn't say- Saving Jane

As she said the words he had once never wanted to hear, Edwin realized it didn't hurt as much as he thought he would. He wanted to say so much to her before he had grown closer to Lizzie. But now Miranda was a person of the past. He only cared about Lizzie.

He felt a small smile form on his face as he thought about the brunette he had fallen in love with. He may have not said anything to Miranda that he once thought he would, but he wasn't sad. He knew that it was the right way to go. He needed to find Lizzie soon. They had a lot to talk about.

Lay A Little Sunshine on Me- The Beach Girl5

She picked up the phone and said quietly, "Hello?"

She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "Hey, Liz. Sorry, I needed to hear your voice. I miss you like heck. I wish you were here." She smiled at his response.

"I miss you too. But you'll be back soon. It's just a school reunion. I love you." She stated, twirling her hair around her finger.

He sighed, "It's still too long."

I'm not missing you – Stacy orricio

She didn't care that he left. She didn't care that he was gone. She didn't care. She didn't care. She didn't care.

She deleted his number off her phone and felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Even though he was a jerk, she loved him. But she was over that. She wasn't going to sit around waiting for him to decide he loved her.

She was Lizzie freaking McDonald and she didn't need anyone! Her door slowly creaked open and Edwin popped his head in shyly, "Are you okay?"

So she nodded and smiled, "I will be." And he came in and wrapped his arms around her as she laughed like a crazy person. They were just two best friends, making a good time out of a bad event.

Cold Shoulder- Adele

She was done with this. And she was done with him. He could hate her all he wanted but she didn't give a freak. She was over it.

So when she walked out of her room and collided with him in the hall, she gave him her iciest glare and stomped away angrily. She didn't need this. She had enough to deal with without the stupid love of her life treating her like crap. So when she walked away from him, she never looked back. That doesn't mean she never regretted it.

Shelter- The XX

She sat alone in the dark, waiting for him to come home. The only light shone in the window in the form of the moon. Edwin opened the door and plopped down next to her on the couch. She stiffened, but allowed him to stay.

He looked at her and took in the tears, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was a stupid mistake. She doesn't mean anything to me."

"Do I?" Lizzie asked, folding her arms across her stomach protectively. He gently turned her face towards him, "You mean everything to me. You are my world. I love you, Liz."

She smiled a small, sad smile and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. His thumb rubbed against her cheek as they sat staring at the moon.

T-shirt- Shontelle

He left. He never looked back. He just left.

So now she sat curled up at the foot of her bed in his old t-shirt, sobbing into the worn fabric. She ignored her friends and their calls. She ignored any knocks at her door. She just sat there, inhaling his cologne and missing him.

She has no idea where he went. But she doesn't want to know. He wanted to leave, so he did.

And now she just lays there, sadness overwhelming her. And his t-shirt that she refuses to wash provides her a safety net to fall back on.

I learned from you- Miley Cyrus

"I got it from you." She whispers, when he looks at her mixing Sprite and Root Beer together. He laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"I get a lot from you too. I actually organized my locker the other day and I didn't even attempt to sleep during my study hall. I actually studied!" He told her, proud of himself.

She smiled and leans her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His arm tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head, grinning into her hair.

Come Clean- Hilary Duff

"Can we just…start over?" He asked, hanging his head and shuffling his feet.

Her frown turned into a bitter smile as she shook her head and wiped a single tear away, "No. It's too broken to fix."

"So we are just supposed to give up everything that we had and just..forget it?" He shouted in frustration, "How can I do that? How can you do that? Is it really that easy for you?"

More tears escaped her closed eyes, "No. It's hard. But it's harder to stay." He just nodded and walked over to her, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

Love Like Woe- The ready set

He danced around the stage, taking her hands and pulling her into the circle of his arms and dipping her. She giggled and went along with it. He sang to her, moon walking across the floor and spinning her under his arm.

She kissed him mid-verse, wrapping herself around him as he pressed her into his chest. His hands held her waist and they broke apart, dancing around each other.

Valerie- Glee Cast

She felt her phone buzz and looked at the text message in confusion.

**Luv u lizzzzie bearr.**

She sighed. He was drunk. She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear. His voice filled her ears as he laughed and gave his greeting.

"Where are you, Edwin?"

He said he was in a bar outside of town. After making him promise to stay where he was, she got in her car and drove to the small bar. She gently wrapped an arm around his waist and he leaned on her, letting her lead him to her car.

He kissed her temple as they walked, "I love you, Liz."

She sighed but smiled and helped him into the front seat. As she drove them home, she held tight to his hand, remembering all the good times they'd had.

Hummingbird Heartbeat- Katy Perry

Wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, Lizzie McDonald traced her finger along his jaw before leaning up to kiss his chin. He opened his eyes slowly and pressed his lips to hers lightly.

"Aren't you glad you dumped Miranda now?" She asked, smiling.

He laughed and nodded, "It's always been you, babe."

She raised an eyebrow, doubt shining in her dark eyes. He took her hand and placed it on his chest, right over his heart.

"Hear that? That's what you do to me." Edwin whispered before taking her in his arms again and humming her to sleep.

Set Fire to the Rain- Adele

"I trusted you! I gave you my heart and you promised! You said you would never break it! You liar. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Just leave. I never want to see you again!" She screamed at him throwing the door open and storming out. He sunk to his knees, aware that he had screwed up.

Memories filled her head as she sat curled into the couch hours later.

"_I could stay here forever." "I love you." "I'll always be here." _

All lies. He had cheated on her. And now she was crying her eyes out, eating ice cream like the typical heartbroken teenage girl. She threw all of his pictures into the trash can and lit a match, dropping it in after.

As he burned away, she cried for the one she never should have trusted.


End file.
